A new man
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: What happens when a new man moves in on Pucca? What will Garu do? read to find out! Updated and written better by far!
1. Just a boring day

**Ok seeing as everyone has a comment, I fixed the story to make it perfect! I hope.**

**~A new man**~

**disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. But how cool would that be! '**

**Oh every one can talk.**

It was raining in Sooga Village and a certain girl with two black buns on her head was looking out the window. She watched the rain droplets sliver down the window pane. Her mind wandered, mingling into each drop in a way that seemed to make magic.

" _I'm so board!"_ Though Pucca. Dreams only work for so long_ " I know what to do I'll hang out with Ching." _and with that Pucca set out to find Ching. She grabbed a red umbrella with Garu on it. She giggled happily to herself was she pulled on her rain boots.

She splashed happily in the puddles as she plodded her way to Ching's house.

A couple hours later Ching and Pucca are at the mall in a store called Ninja Girl Flair. It was a bit of a cliche to Pucca, but it did have some interesting articles of clothing.

"Hey Ching, do you think Garu would like this?" Pucca asked holding up a red sparkly long sleeve shirt.

"I'm not sure but I like it!" Said Ching with a smile on her face.

" Thanks but that wasn't the answer I was looking for." Pucca said, as she lowered the shirt. "Hey ware is Won?"

"Oh he is with Abyo. Abyo wanted to see what it was like to have a pet." Said Ching.

**Meanwhile in the forest:**

Garu was watching Abyo play with Won in his house. It actually made him wish Pucca was there He sat with his eyebrows raised at his friend.

"Who is a good birdy-wordy? Won is a good birdy-wordy!!" Exclaimed Abyo to Won. "Ugh." Sighed Garu. _" I wonder what Pucca is doing? What did I just say!" _Garu though to himself all most having a heart attack. He fell back with his tounge sticking out.

"Hey man, you ok?" Abyo asked.

**Back at the mall:**

Pucca and Ching decided to get a smoothie. The store was odd looking. Obiusly it was made by a crazed hippy. Ching laughed as she sat down, it was a secret joke she and Pucca shared. Whenever they were at an eatery, they laughed for no reson. Pucca laughed louder and it seemed like the whole placed stared at her.

"Mmm this is good!" Exclaimed Pucca. She sipped it more, the taste hitting her taste buds coldly.

"As you are beautiful, my dear." Came a smooth voice. Pucca turned around to see who had spoken to her, only to clumsily spill her Strawberry-Banana smoothie all over the handsome stranger.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Said Pucca with true sincerity. She reached for a napkin.

"No big deal." Said the stranger in his smooth voice. He had short brown hair and large blue eyes. Her wore rather elegant clothing, he looked more like he belong in a fancy resturante. On his shirt pocket there was an odd crest.

"By the way my name is Aron." Aron said wiping his shirt with a napkin Pucca handed to him.

"My name is Pucca and this is my friend Ching" Pucca said pointing to Ching.

"Pleased to meet you Pucca and Ching." said Aron kissing each girl on the hand. Pucca pulled her hand away after Aron kissed it thinking only of Garu and not the Aron.

"The pleasure is ours." Said Ching giggling. Her heart bubbled with romantic thoughts. "Oh shoot"Ching said " Got to go, see you later guys. Got to get Won." Ching yelled after them as she ran away.

. "May I tell you something Pucca?" asked Aron. "Sure. Why not?" Pucca said rolling her eyes. Sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Well it may be a little to early but..."

**If you want to know what Aron is about to say the give me some good reviews and you will see!! TTFN!!**


	2. The Answer

**A NEW MAN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. But how cool would that be!**

**Ok here we go. Sorry last one was so short.**

"... I can trust you right?"

"Yeah sure I guess" Pucca said thinking about how to kiss Garu without him running away.

"Well you see" Said Aron scathing the back of his neck "I am the Prince of Appleodia." ( apple-o-d-uh)

"What!?!?" Exclaimed Pucca nearly frozen is shock. This was not what she expected.

"Yes my dear I'm a Prince, and if I may be so bold I would love to have you accompany me to my vacation castle tomorrow." Said Prince Aron ( Now that he is a prince and whatnot, I think I shall address him as such. Unless I get lazy.)

"Whoa, I would love to." Pucca said disregarding all things to do with Garu. How could she turn down a prince? He could have her head chopped off or something.

"Then it is settled I will see you tomorrow my pretty princess." Prince Aron said. Before he left he gently kissed Pucca and then he was gone. Pucca cocked her head and a gental smiled caressed her lips.

**Back in the forest:**

It had stopped raining and Garu was all alone. Abyo hade left with Ching. Now he was just sitting alone. He knew Pucca would try to kiss him around this time of day and thought if he waited for her he could get some exercise. It was the only thing she was good for in his mind.

So he waited and waited and waited. Where was she. Where was Pucca. _" Where is she." _He thought.

Little did he know she had raced to the Goh-Rong restaurant to find Ching to tell her the good news. "Ching...I..." Pucca said trying to catch her breath "You will never believe this Aron is a Prince."

" I'll say." Ching said with a dreamy look on her face.

"No really Aron is a Prince and I'm going to his castel tomorrow." Pucca said trying to hold back her excitement.

"OMG! He is, wow I miss everything." Ching said practically screaming. Her face saddened. "Lucky."

"Yeah but don't tell the world, crazy." Pucca said muttering the last part so no one would hear.

Pucca then rushed out the door to find Garu to tell him about the Prince. "Garu! Garu!" She called. Pucca had found him.

" _Uh-Oh." _Thought Garu. But wasn't she just who he was looking for?

"Garu don't run I have something to tell you." Yelled Pucca. At first Garu looked at her. He saw the scinserity in her eyes, so he stayed. But he put a good bit of distance between them. "Ok, shoot." said Garu wondering what she would say.

"I met a boy at the mall and he is a prince and I'm going to his Castel tomorrow. Cool, huh?" Pucca said using only one breath. There was a silence. Garu opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Wow Pucca that is great." Garu said forcing a smile.

"Bye!" said Pucca about to kiss him but stopped and walked away embarrassed.

"Wow that was strange." Said Garu with a look of depression on his face.

**The next day**:

Pucca asked Ching to help her pick out what to wear.

"How about this?" Ching said holding her regular outfit.

"No." Pucca said putting up her second bun.

"This?" asked Ching holding up a Pink dress

"No." Pucca said becoming more impatient.

"How about this?" Ching asked holding up this time a pair of dark blue jeans and red long sleeve shirt that said 'Sooga Girl'.

"Totally!" Said Pucca. She ripped the outfit out of her friend's hand.

Soon Pucca had everything on and some short black heels and a ruby necklace Ching gave her for her 8th birthday.

"Bye Pucca have a good time!" Said Ching

"Tell ya' about it later!" said Pucca waving good bye to Ching. Ching stood in the doorway, hands clutched to her chest. She stared after her friend, while her own hair flowed in the light breeze.

Prince Aron pulled up in a motorcycle wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans. "Well well, my dear Pucca, you look lovely. Ready to go?" Asked Aron. For a moment Pucca just stared at him he was so handsome. Pucca hated to admit it but he was cuter the Garu. "Thank you. And yes." said Pucca.

"The Climb on and lets go." And with that the were off to Prince Aron's Castel.

**In the forest:**

Garu was lonely he hated to admit it but he missed Pucca. Her giggles, her smile, and even her kisses. He had to get _his girl _back. Even if it meant hurting himself. She was to good to let go of. How could he live with himself if he let such a beautiful, smart, strong, and perfect girl go to a prince. But what could he do? _" I know what to do!"_ Garu set of he only wanted Pucca back in his arms.

**What will Garu do. How dose Pucca's date go. All these answers and more in the next chapter TTFN:)**


	3. The saver

**~ A new man ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. But how cool would that be!**

Once at his Castel Prince Aron gave Pucca a tour. It was a grand stone castle, with high arches and beautiful stained glass windows.

"How old is this caste?" asked Pucca.

"At lest 500 years old, my dear."Aron said flicking his wrist at her. It was a long tour. But when it was over they went to the beach.

"Wow how beautiful." Pucca said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Isn't it though." Replied Prince Aron staring at the water.

"Follow me Pucca I have to show you something." Prince Aron said running and holding Pucca's arm. Soon they were on a large cliff with a large tree and flowers all around it.

"Wow." Pucca said.

"That is not all my dear." Aron said. He lead her to the almost edge of the cliff.

"I've never seen Sooga Village like this." Pucca said. They were right above the forest. Everything seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun. Then Pucca took a step forward, in wonder, and slipped. She was almost able to grab a root but she missed. Who would save her? Prince Aron almost got her, but he was just to slow for her speed of falling and he missed.

Pucca was sure she was see her life pass before he eyes. She thanked God for her amazing life.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms holding her. She was in to much pain to open her eyes. She had scathed herself on the way down, and she could feel the warm blood trickle down her cheek. She found enough strength to open her eyes.

The person who had saved her was holding her tight in his arms. It was Garu.

"Pucca are you ok?" asked Garu you could tell he was scared for her.

"I-I...think I'm ok." Pucca said closing her eyes wishing that Garu would never let go of her. Garu felt the same way.


	4. The End

**~A new man~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca and Blah, Blah, Blah!**

Pucca was in his arms. She was scared, happy, in pain, and so she was out cold.

She woke up in her bed. Had it just been a dream? She found her purse. She dug through it and found her diary and cell phone. She had 3 missed calls from Prince Aron, 2 from Ching, and 1 from Garu.

Her cat, Yani, jumped up on her lap. Pucca flipped through her diary and found a page that told about her day at the mall with Ching when she met Prince Aron. _"Hmm. Guess it wasn't a dream."_ Pucca turned on the TV.

"Hello and good morning. I'm Ryan Goldberg. In today's news a building on Sooga Avenue has had a massive fire and left a family almost homeless. They will be moving to a couple towns away." _Click_

"That poor family." Pucca said getting dressed. As soon as she was done her phone started ringing.

_G-L-A-M-O-R_ "Hello?" Pucca said

"Hello Pucca." It was Prince Aron "How are you?" He asked

"I'm ok. How about you?" Pucca asked petting Yani.

"I'm fine but horrible news. My father has passed away and I must return to my country and take my rightful place as king." Said Prince Aron.

"Wow I'm sorry." Said Pucca .

"I was wondering if you would come with me and be my queen?"

"I...well...I....umm. It is a lovely offer but I can't accept it. My heart belongs to Garu."

"Very well then. This Garu boy is very lucky to have your affection. I hope to see you someday. I shall miss you very much. Goodbye."

**Later under a large draping tree:**

Pucca wondered if she had mad the right decision.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked Garu

"Oh hi Garu. I'm fine." Pucca said.

"Hey this is kinda awkward but would you start chasing me agin?" Asked Garu

"My pleasure Garu." Said Pucca. They started running and Pucca coughed Garu and started kissing him. But something felt different mostly because Garu was kissing Pucca back.

The end!! Thank you all for reading my story and giving me those nice reviews!!!!!!


	5. Not The End

**Hi people! I wasn't going to write more but I think I'm not done yet. Genesis cartagena this is for you!**

A few months later Garu and Pucca were walking to a river to met Ching and Abyo to go swimming. Pucca kissed Garu playfully and skipped forward. Garu chased after her and caught her hand, and they walked forward.

Pucca stopped she thought she heard something. "Hey what is wrong?" Asked Garu.

"I-I thought I heard something." Pucca answered. "But is was probably nothing."

"Ok..." Garu said. And they continued walking. When they made it Ching and Abyo were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Said Ching.

"Hey." Pucca said.

Pucca jumped into the water and shuddered it was cold, but signaled for her friends to come in. When they jumped in Pucca went under the water, she did not want to get splashed. When she poked her head up she splashed Abyo and ducked back down. Abyo turned around on saw only Garu so he splashed him. Garu was not happy about that and splashed back so hard he knocked Abyo in to the waterfall.

"Hiya?" Abyo said weakly. Garu laughed. Pucca snickered to herself, she didn't want Abyo to get hurt but it was still funny. Ching on the other hand rushed to his side.

"Oh Abyo are you ok?" Ching asked.

"Fine thanks." Abyo said still a little weak, having just had the wind knocked out of him. **Later:**

Pucca was in her room drying her hair. She was in her P.J.s, they had Pandas on them. Then her cell phone rang, (She changed it from Glamorous to She wolf.) She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Pucca asked. "Hello Pucca." Said the voice on the phone, it was smooth and calm. Like honey.

"Um... not to be rude but who is this?" Pucca asked trying to sound as polite as she could.

"It is me Aron." Said Prince Aron.

"Aron? Aron! Hi!" Pucca said. (She had not talked with him ever since he left.

"Hello Pucca, how are you, my dear?"

"Me? I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm doing well. But..."

. "But what Aron?"

"Well, as you know, I have become King of Appleodia."

"Mm-hm?"

"And, I would like you to come to Appleodia with your friends."

"Ok."

"I'm having a ball and I need your help. Will you come?"

"Well I have to ask my friends, and I will call you back like tomorrow or something, OK?"

"I will count the minutes, my dear." He said then hung up.

"Hmm, I think I will go watch some T.V." Pucca said to herself. She walked into the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels. "Engineering an Empire? No. Kappa Mikey? No. Forensic Files? Yes!" She said and Watched a few minutes. "Man! I have seen this episode, I already know what happens, The guy puts his wife in the wood chipper, the team finds her tooth, and the guy gets sent to jail." Pucca said unamused. She continued flipping. "2020 on WE? No. A documentary on the snow leopard? No. Total Drama Island? Yes!! Yay it is brand new." Pucca said and settled herself.

After she watched a mini marathon of Total Drama Island. She went to bed.

**The next morning:**

There was a strange felling in the air. _"Hmm something doesn't fell right."_ She thought to herself she brushed it off and went down stairs. Her Uncles made her breakfast. Then she went on her delivery rounds. When she was finished she went to go find her friends. She knew where to find them to, Garu's house. She rode her scooter to Garu's house. When she got there she saw Garu and Abyo sparing, and Ching watching.

"Hi guys!" Pucca said as she walked toward Ching to sit with her.

"Hi Pucca!" Ching said and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Garu you girlfriend is here." Said Abyo still sparing.

"1 I see her, and 2 she is not my girlfriend." Garu said, sparing. _"Huh? I thought Garu __was __my boyfriend." _Pucca thought to herself sadly.

"Hey guys, I need to ask you something." Pucca said.

"Uh.. Can it wait?" Abyo asked.

"Well yes but the sooner the better, so hurry up." Pucca said. As soon as Garu and Abyo stopped sparing, they all sat together.

"So what did you want to ask us Pucca." Garu asked.

"Well do you remember Prince Aron?" Pucca asked.

"Yeah he was cute." Said Ching. Abyo flashed her a "What!" kind of look.

"How could we forget." Said Garu remembering that dirty snake who tried to steel his girl.

"Well he has invited us to Appleodia. So do you guys want to come?" Pucca asked.

"Ok" Said Ching

"Sure why not?" Said Abyo.

"I don't know." Said Garu.

"Please Garu, for me?" Pucca asked.

"Well..." Garu said.

"Please I'm not going with out you." Pucca said.

"Ok." Garu said.

"Oh thank you Garu!" Pucca said, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Sooooooooo people what do you think? .**


	6. The Plan

**Dude! I haven't updated in forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca**

Pucca is in her room and is trying to find her cell phone. "Grr where is it?!" She asked herself. She looked on her dresser and it was on top. "Wha..........? How did it get there? Oh well." She said and reached for the phone. She dialed Aron's phone number, and waited as it rang three times and then Aron picked up. "Hi Aron it is Pucca." She said.

"Hello Pucca. So can you come." Asked Aron.

"Yes I can." Pucca said.

"Wonderful! I will send a jet for you tomorrow." He said.

"T-tomorrow?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"No, see you soon."

"Yes, see you soon my dear." Aron said and hung up.

Pucca didn't fell like leaving her room to tell Ching, Garu, and Abyo so she just called each one and told them. Then she got packing.

She didn't know how long she would be gone but she assumed at least two weeks, so she packed two weeks worth of outfits, makeup, her cell phone, and her favorite stuffed panda Tong-lang, she had since she was little. Then she went to sleep.

**The next morning:**

She woke up and looked around. She grumbled at herself for waking up so early. She took a shower and got ready. "Dang it! I put all my good makeup in my suitcase." She said as she sat at her vanity. "This will do." She tried to pick out the lest dirty and lest used makeup. "I think I will go get some breakfast." She said.

She went down stairs, and was surprised to see Garu, Ching, and Abyo already eating. "Um.. Hi guys." Pucca said walking down the stairs.

"Hey." They all said.

"Saved you a seat!" Said Ching.

"Thanks." Pucca said sitting down. Ching gave her a bowl of cereal. An awkward silence fell over them this made Pucca some-what nervous. "Appelodia is really pretty, or so I hear." Pucca said trying to break the silence.

"Hmm." Garu said very unenthusiastically. They finished eating and went outside. They saw a huge plane.

"That must be for us." Ching said. They got on and sat down and Abyo said, "Where is this Apple-appy..."

"Appleodia." Pucca interrupted.

"Well how long will we be on the plane?" Asked Abyo.

"I don't know." Said Pucca. "What is wrong Garu, you have no input?"

"I'm fine, ok?" Garu said.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today huh?" Ching asked Pucca. They giggled. And the plane took off.

**Meanwhile in Appelodia: **

"Are going to be here soon?"Aron asked impatiently.

"They just took off, sir."Said a girl about his age with her hair in a bun, and holding a clipboard.

"Honestly Jasmine..."

"Sir, for the last time call me Jamie." She said. "Sir, I just don't see why her friends had to come."

"Jas--- I mean Jamie it was the only way to get Pucca here." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well it is not like she is going to fall in love with you she has that Garu boy..." She said her voice trailing off.

"We still have are secret weapon.".

"Oh you mean Mo---"

"Don't say it is still only know to you and I.." He interrupted her. Just then Aron's little sister Angel skipped in.

"Greetings big brother!" She said cheerfully. "Hello Jasmine." She said bored. She never liked Jamie due to the fact that she took up to much time with her brother.

"Jamie." Corrected Jamie.

"I can call you what ever I wish, I'm the princess." Said Angel.

"Oh little one, do me a favor will you?" Asked Aron to Angel.

"Yes!"

"Go and make some of your famous cookies, will you _clairo_?" He asked.

"Oh yes yes yes! What an excellent idea! I will make enough for that Pucca girl and her friends!" She cried and skipped merrily out of the room.

"Ok so tell me again." Said Jamie. "What are we going to use to remove this Garu boy?"

"Well we are not going to remove him like that! What we are going to do is show Pucca that I'm better then Garu. And show Garu that Mono is more up his ally!"

Jamie sighed to her self. She had always loved Aron, and ever since Pucca she is farther away then ever form her love. Before he went to Sooga she was so close to him, he comes back and they could have never been farther apart! Jamie sighed,

"So who is to meet them when the arrive?" She asked.

"Haso, Anju, and Nina." Said Aron.

"What about.....Mono?" Asked Jamie looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was there.

"Ah you worry to much old friend!" Laughed Aron. "They will meet Mono in the garden tonight."

"Could we, one more time, go over the plan?" Asked Jamie, she was very curious about her friend's plan. Aron walked slowly over to the door and shut it.

"Fine." He said. "Pucca said she was in love with Garu, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, so all we have to do is make him fall in love with Mono!"

"But...."

Aron interrupted, "She is just the type for Garu. Quiet, quick witted, smart, and good a martial arts!"

"Hmmmmm......"

**Wooo I feel like updating this story so I will try to get the next chapt in today. Ok so underneath is all the people that were mentioned and what they look like. Oh and by the by they were all submitted by people who read my story.**

_Name: Jamie_

_Personality: Very antisocial an social some times half cold hearted and the other half is warm hearted._

_Looks: purple hair, blue dress, and black heels__**.**_

**Name: Mono**

**Personality: She can be cold and quiet sometimes but she is playful and excited too.**

**Looks: she's black with green eyes and black hair in a long ponytail {braided}, she's wearing a black Tee with blue letters saying "GET OVER IT", dark blue jeans, sandals, and a necklace with a black panther head. And has a crow for a pet named sundown.**

_Name: Anju_

_Personality: She's the same age as Pucca. She can be an ally or a villian. Her weapon is her fan but it can fire needles that can contan posion or not. anju can be kind,couragous,and sneaky. When ever she does something amazing she says "SURPRISE!"_

_Looks: Her hair is flaming or blood red._

**Name: Haso**

**Personality: Boy**

**Looks: pink hair(don't ask) baggy pants, orange shirt, and blue sneakers**_**.**_

**Name: Nina**

**Personality: Pucca's twin sister**

**Looks: Has pig tails, a blue shirt and black pants, hair color is black.**

_Name: Nina_

_Personality: Pucca's twin sister_

_Looks: Has pig tails, a blue shirt and black pants, hair color is black._


End file.
